Technological Field
The present invention relates to a print instruction device, a print instruction method, and a print instruction program of an information processing apparatus or an image forming apparatus, the print instruction device being capable of issuing a print instruction to the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses capable of performing both first connection processing of connecting recording media with a connection tool, such as stapling with staples, and second connection processing of connecting recording media without a connection tool, such as stapleless stapling, as post-processing after printing, have been provided
By the way, putting documents printed with setting of the stapling with staples through a shredder may become a cause of malfunction. Meanwhile, documents with high confidentiality such as confidential documents and documents with high importance require waste disposal by a shredder as final processing.
For this reason, if the printing and post-processing are performed with setting of stapleless stapling processing from the beginning for the documents with high confidentiality and the documents with high importance, convenience is improved.
However, in the case where the stapling with staples is set by default, a user forgets to change the setting and printing is often performed despite the user recognizes that the printing is for documents to be disposed by a shredder. In this case, time and effort is required to remove the connection tool such as the staples from the documents before the documents are put through the shredder. Further, in the case where the user does not recognize that the printing is for documents to be disposed by a shredder, the documents are printed with the setting of stapling with staples, and the time and effort is required to remove the staples from the documents before the documents are put through the shredder.
Note that JP 2016-26971 A proposes a technology to automatically switch binding processing by either a stapleless binding unit or a staple binding unit depending on the number of sheets to be bound as a bundle in a sheet processing apparatus in which both the stapleless binding unit and the staple binding unit are mounted.
Further, JP 2015-89845 A proposes a sheet binding processing apparatus that performs binding processing of the first sheet material bundle with a staple stapler, and performs binding processing of the second and subsequent sheet material bundles with either an eco stapler or the staple stapler depending on the number of sheet materials of the sheet material bundle.
Further, JP 2013-170066 A proposes a printing apparatus that performs binding processing of binding a plurality of printed sheets without using staples in the case of performing test printing of image data, and performs binding processing of binding the printed plurality of sheets using staples in the case of printing the image data again after test printing by a printer.
However, the technologies described in JP 2016-26971 A, JP 2015-89845 A, and JP 2013-170066 A, the stapling with staple processing and the stapleless stapling processing are switched depending on the number of printings or depending on the first bundle or the second and subsequent bundles. Therefore, even if the document to be printed is a document with high importance or a document with high confidentiality, which is disposed by a shredder after printing, the stapling with staple processing is performed in the case where the number of printings is small or in the case where printing is for the second or subsequent bundle. Therefore, the technologies described in JP 2016-26971 A, JP 2015-89845 A, and JP 2013-170066 A do not provide a solution to solve the problem of requiring time and effort to remove staples from documents after printing.